1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector having contacts with twisted deflective arm facing each other for electrically receiving pin leg therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
LIF (low insertion force) sockets are widely used in computers to electrically connecting an integrated circuit (IC) package to a circuit board. Accordingly, signal transmission between the two components is achieved.
A typical LIF socket generally comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts disposed in corresponding passageways of the insulative housing respectively. The contacts each comprises a pair of arms with mating interfaces for contacting with a corresponding pin of the package, and a soldering pad opposite to the mating interfaces for contacting with the circuit board. Accordingly, an electrical connection is established between the package and the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,784 issued to Pei on Oct. 24, 2000 discloses a conventional LIF socket. The LIF socket includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts disposed in corresponding passageways of the insulative housing respectively. The contacts each comprises a base, a pair of arms extending from two sides of the base, and a soldering pad extending from a bottom end of the base. The arms each comprises an extending arm extending from the base and a spring arm extending from a top end of the extending arm and bending inwardly. When the pins of the package are inserted into the corresponding pair of spring arms, the spring arms are forced to deflect away from each other, which enables the pins to contact with the contacting sections of the spring arms. Thus, an electrical connection is established between the package and the circuit board.
However, in the process of production, the arms of the contact will produce a great many of waste materials, which added the cost.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.